


Stronger

by vaulkner



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, yamamoto/gokudera if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaulkner/pseuds/vaulkner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what hasn't killed him will only make him stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Written just before Shouichi's role is really revealed.

They've grown up, he thinks, as he watches from the sideline of a battle. One of many they've had, and certainly not their last. There's blood running down his chin, a mistake that will scar over in the coming weeks. But what hasn't killed him will only make him stronger.  
  
The same goes for the family.  
  
With each push, they get faster. Each scar, harder. Every time they're knocked down, better. Soon no one will be able to catch up, not even these men in black or white. Millefiore had nothing on them, Yamamoto knew. There was no passion in the eyes of those they fight.  
  
No trust.  
  
Only fear.  
  
They fought for a leader they'd probably never met. That they'd probably never had to stand by, laugh with, fight beside, or look up to. Because Byakuran was not Tsuna. And maybe, maybe he knew that if he let Tsuna live, Vongola would be the ones standing over him. It would explain why he wanted them dead. Once before, he'd almost gotten them. Once before, Tsuna had not seen past the age of twenty-two. Once before, their smiles had faded, thoughts turning to and away from that black-lacquered coffin.  
  
But that was no longer the case.  
  
Now, Tsuna was the sky, clear blue flame flickering without fault. Millefiore was losing hold, little by little. Their generals were being killed off, carving a path straight to the heart of things.  _It won't be much longer_ , he says, stepping backwards, back-to-back with Gokudera, who only grunts his reply. Everything pauses then, for a split-second, as a fuse hisses down and a blade is drawn out. Men in white and black hesitate (one moment too long, and that's all it takes.)  
  
 _No, no it won't_ , is the reply as they blink away the spots in their vision, a steady smile and an even steadier flame the first thing to come into focus.  
  
As it should be.


End file.
